


Desperately Want You

by Runic



Series: Prompt Fills [10]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Lust spells, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony didn't find out what Amora's spell was meant to do until the next time he was near Loki. After that it was too late to turn back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperately Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt on frostironprompt:  
> "Humorous take on the sex curse trope? Something along the lines of Amora (or another magic user)having a bone to pick with Loki&casting a curse on him AND Tony. Basically, every time they come within a certain distance of each other it'll end in very enthusiastic sex, which is kinda awkward when meeting in the field. 
> 
> Bonus points for Fury making use of the opportunity&sending Tony into the field every time Loki turns up somewhere.
> 
> Extra bonus points if Loki&Tony have to somehow work together to get rid of that curse&get closer in the process."  
> http://frostironprompt.livejournal.com/518.html?thread=38406#t38406
> 
> So I've been kind of absent lately. This is why. I really wanted to fill this prompt and started writing it, not realizing it would become so long. The thing about me and one shots, I can't do anything else if I ever want to finish them. I end up losing interest if I do. So all my other stories got put on hold for a little bit. But now that this is done I'll be back to updating again. 
> 
> Title is take from Decyfer Down's amazing song Desperate.

_‘I hate magic,’_ Tony thought as he fell. Somewhere above him that blond bitch was laughing in that rather cliché way villains tended to do. But Tony was more concerned with the green magic seeping through the joints of the suit, attaching itself to his skin. It tingled and made him nauseous at the same time, or maybe that last one was caused by the ground rushing up to meet him combined with his suit’s failure to respond. _‘I really hate magic.’_

Tony was very grateful when he was caught by a pair of arms rather than the concrete. Sure, with the suit on he’d have survived, but there definitely would have been some painful breakage. “Much obliged, Muscles,” he said as Thor set him back on his feet.

“Are you injured, Man of Iron?” the Thunderer asked. “I saw Amora’s spell hit you.”

“Well I feel…intact,” Tony answered, trying to assess the damage that had been done to his armor. “I’d really like to punch her in the face though.”

“I cannot fault you for that.” Thor glared up at Amora who was still busy laughing on the rooftop. “I doubt her spell was meant to simply knock you from the air.”

Yeah, that’s what Tony had been trying not to think about. “Let’s take care of her first.”

“I do hope you enjoy my little gift,” Amora called down at them. Apparently this was hilarious because Amora was laughing so hard she had trouble opening her escape portal. But open it she did, one of Hawkeye’s arrows following her through, leaving Tony to wonder what the hell she had done to him.

Thor stared at the point where she had vanished before he sighed and turned his attention back to the inventor. “I must advise you visit your healers Tony. Whatever Amora did to you it was not to promote your health.”

Tony did not like doctors. He usually had to be dragged to a hospital kicking and, well rambling more than screaming. But he always knew what was wrong then. JARVIS could tell him what the problem was with a simple scan, and he trusted JARVIS. That made it manageable. With magic though, Tony didn’t know, and that scared him. Which was why he didn’t protest when Thor’s hand landed on his shoulder and directed him toward the medics.

“Fine, but if they want blood work I’m going to Bruce.”

/

“I think this is the first time I’ve ever said I’m sorry because I couldn’t find anything wrong with someone.” Bruce sighed and sat back in his chair, leaning his head back to look at Tony. “You’re perfectly healthy. The only thing I see that is unusual is a high level of dopamine.”

“Huh, well that’s not surprising considering it’s me,” Tony said lightly, completely opposite of the gut wrenching feeling that had just caused his stomach to drop. He didn’t have any answers to what Amora had done to him, and for once he couldn’t think of anything else to do but simply wait.

The corners of Bruce’s lips twitched upwards. “Maybe it failed to take.”

“You think that’s actually possible? When do things ever go that well for us?”

Bruce shrugged. “The arc reactor kept you safe from Loki’s scepter. Maybe it can protect you from other magicks as well.”

“Yay,” Tony cheered with false joy. “Yet again I’m saved because someone shot me full of shrapnel…maybe.”

Bruce gave him a look that said ‘look who you’re talking to.’ Tony sighed, shoulders sagging. “Yeah, okay. Sorry.”

“It’s only natural to be upset in a situation like this. I’ll see if Natasha or Coulson can’t get a hold of Strange. He’d know what to look for more so than the rest of us.”

“Yeah, cause our last meeting went so well.”

Bruce actually smiled fully at that. “You shouldn’t have asked if his cloak inspired the carpet from Aladdin.”

“It’s called the Cloak of Levitation! What else was I supposed to ask?”

/

Fury’s official stance was since they could not find anything wrong with Tony Tony was fine, and he better get his motherfucking ass back on the field. Tony usually did the opposite of what Fury wanted, he wasn’t fond of taking orders either, but in this case it just felt good to be back in the suit.

Even if it meant he was fighting Loki, and the jackass was currently turning half of the trees in Central Park into imitations of the Whomping Willow. Which meant Tony was restricted to flying above the reach of the trees so as not to be pulverized. That was fine by him because while the others evacuated civilians he got to search for the Trickster.

In the end that task proved not to be difficult since Loki was leaning against one of the trees near a clearing, easily visible from the air. He smirked up at Tony when he came into view, an invitation and a challenge in one. And Tony wasn’t about to disappoint.

He swooped down low, staying far enough away from the tree to hovering in front of the Trickster without getting swayed away like an annoying fly. But the witty remark he had planned was cut off by the tingle that traveled over his skin. He’d only felt that once before when…oh shit. If the look on Loki’s face was anything to go by he was feeling it too.

Tony swallowed past the thick block in his throat. “Hey guys, you remember when Amora hit me with that spell a couple weeks ago?” He was landing, he was landing and he did not want to be landing. The face plate popped open as he walked forward, unable to stop his legs. “I think I found out what it was for.”

“What!” Cap shouted in the comm. “Tony are you okay?”

“Uhh not really sure.” He was so close to Loki now. He couldn’t help it; he _wanted_ to be near him. He wanted Loki’s hands on his body, his lips on the Trickster’s. He wanted everything. The little voice in the back of his head screaming at him to stop was becoming quieter and quieter with each step, and yet somehow, just before he reached Loki he found the strength to take a step back. Tony was suddenly very aware of how hot he was and how heavy his breathing had become. Cap was still shouting in his ear.

Loki did not like that development. The Trickster pushed off the tree and stalked toward him. Somewhere behind him Tony heard Thor yell his brother’s name, but he found it impossible to pull his eyes away from those swaying hips. When Loki reached out Tony knew how it would end, with their lips crashing against each other, biting and desperate. Tony responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around Loki’s shoulders. “Fuck,” Tony whispered against the Trickster’s lips when Loki finally pulled away.

“Loki! What are you doing?” Thor shouted.

Loki ignored him in favor of reaching for the latches on Tony’s armor. Tony immediately reached up to help and the suit fell away from his body, allowing Tony to press himself closer to Loki. The Trickster’s fingers tightened on his hips when Tony’s lips attacked his jaw. Tony couldn’t help himself. He wanted Loki, needed Loki, and he knew that the Trickster needed him. It was a rather satisfying feeling really.

Loki placed a hand on his neck, pushing him back so he could stare Tony in the eye. He felt as if he was being unmade in that gaze. But another shout from Thor reminded them both that they were not alone. One second Tony was being pulled against Loki’s chest like a prized toy…

…and the next he was being pressed into a soft mattress.

Under any other circumstance the sudden feel of soft sheets against his back would have given Tony pause. As it was, Loki lips against his neck felt way too good to question at the moment. The Trickster didn’t stay there very long, moving down Tony’s body. The sudden chill against his chest was the only clue he had that his shirt had gone missing.

Tony managed to prop himself up on his elbows to look down at the dark haired man. Loki nuzzled against Tony’s cock, still trapped in the confines of his jeans. His fingers fisted into the sheets, and he bit his lip to keep back a moan. He needed to feel Loki against his skin, but he wasn’t so far gone as to beg for it.

With a growl Loki vanished Tony’s pants, too impatient to take them off in a nonmagical way. He leaned back on his heels, eyes greedily taking in the sight of the inventor beneath him. At some point the Trickster had taken off his overcoat, but he was still fully clothed which Tony thought was extremely unfair. Loki waved his hand, a bottle of oil appearing clutched between his thumb and pointer finger. He held it out to Tony. The, well electricity was the only word Tony could think of to describe it, that went through him when his fingers brushed against Loki’s took his breath away. If this was the feeling he got just from touching, what was it going to feel like when they…

Holy shit, he was going to have sex with Loki. He was literally going to fraternize with the enemy. He…didn’t really care anymore because Loki’s lips were on his again, and damn, the Trickster had finally taken off his top. When had that happened? …Actually Tony didn’t give a shit.

 Tony was no virgin, but he knew he was reacting like one. That just wouldn’t do.

Loki leaned back again, pupils blown wide by lust. “Prepare yourself,” he growled.

Usually Tony wasn’t one to take orders from an enemy, or to let someone else be the pitcher, but this, this was his perfect chance to drive Loki just as insane as Loki had been driving him. The inventor popped open the vial and dipped in his fingers. He forced himself to go slow as his hand traveled downward, so very close to touching his skin, giving the illusion of touching. Loki’s eyes stayed fixed on Tony’s hand, but he began to undo the ties holding his pants up. Tony bit down on his lip, but this time he could not hold back the moan that escaped his throat as he slid a finger inside himself. It took all his willpower not to grab Loki and demand the Trickster just fuck him right now. Instead his eyes settled on Loki’s cock which was now in his hand, and oh holy shit he was going to be impaled on that. Loki was going to rip him apart.

He slid another finger inside himself, stretching himself as he watched Loki stroke his cock. Tony wanted it, he wanted Loki now. Tony slid a third finger inside himself, imagining it was Loki’s cock. That particular image had Tony biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood.

Loki surged forward, Tony’s bottom lip between his own as he sucked on the wound. He took the oil from Tony, pouring some onto his hand and used a steady hand to cover his cock with it. Tony let the vial drop over the edge of the bed where it crashed against the stone floor. Not that Tony gave a shit about it now that it had served its purpose.

“You are mine, mortal,” Loki whispered, his voice husky. Tony could feel Loki pressing against his entrance. God, he just wanted Loki inside him.

“I’m completely okay with that. Ahha!” he cried out as Loki slowly slid into him. “God, Loki…uh, fucking fantastic.”

Loki paused once he was fully sheathed inside Tony, his lips against Tony’s jaw, nipping harshly. “You talk too much.”

“Might shut up if you’d just fuck me.”

Loki growled and pulled back before thrusting into Tony again. “Ah!”

“Let me hear you scream, mortal,” Loki ordered. His thrusts grew quicker, unable to hold himself back, the magic in his blood screaming for him to take Tony. Tony knew because he could feel Amora’s magic racing through him, demanding he give in.

“I thought you wanted me quiet? Oh fuck, Loki! Please! Harder!” As soon as the word left his lips Loki complied. Tony could hear the headboard hitting against the wall as he wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist. “Yes, Loki, just like that! Fucking perfect. Want you so much.” Loki’s lips were on his again, pressing as much of his body against Tony’s as he could while still pounding into the inventor. Tony screamed into his mouth when Loki hit that perfect spot, slamming into it with each thrust after. It didn’t take much after that before Tony came, clenching tightly around Loki. The god moaned into his mouth, and with one final thrust spilled himself inside Tony.

Loki immediately moved off of Tony, his clothes reappearing. “Leaving so soon?” Tony asked, unable to move, not that he really tried. The bed was ridiculously comfortable.

Loki growled again, this time in anger instead of possession. “Stay away from me, Stark. I will not allow myself to be ruled by this.” And then he was gone.

For the briefest moment Tony felt as if his heart had been ripped out. He gasped for breath. He wasn’t really having trouble breathing, but it felt, it felt…Tony placed a hand over the arc reactor to make sure it was still there. When he felt its warmth against his fingers his breathing evened out once more.

When he finally forced himself off the bed, found his clothes, and walked outside he cursed. He recognized where he was. Pulling out his cell, grateful it had been in his pocket when he had suited up, and called Happy.

“Hap, I need you to come get me. I’m in fucking New Jersey.”

/

“What the hell was that, Stark?”

Tony ignored Fury when he stepped out of the elevator. He moved past the Director and other Avengers, determined to grab a cup of coffee before the interrogation began. They left him alone while he poured the drink, which Tony was thankful for. He took his time, taking a long drink of the bitter liquid, letting the warmth seep into his blood. When he did turn around, knowing he could no longer put it off, his heart attempted to occupy the same space as his stomach.

Thor stared at him with those large hurt eyes. “Tony,” he said in a surprisingly soft tone, “you mentioned something about Amora before…” Thor trailed off, unsure of how to phrase the end of his sentence. Behind him Fury looked ready to rip Tony to shreds, but understood that Tony would respond better to his teammates than the Director’s hostility.

Tony took another drink before he answered. “Yeah. That spell she hit me with, it felt weird. When I saw Loki I got the same feeling, and I just needed to be near him.” He grimaced when he said the last part, not because he had hated being with Loki, but because of how cheesy it sounded. There weren’t really any better words to describe it though.

“You think they’re working together to control you?” Clint asked, both angry and worried.

Thor bristled at the implication, but Tony sighed and answered before Thor could leap to his brother’s defense. “I don’t think so honestly. He reacted the same way I did, and seemed really pissed that he had.”

“A lust spell,” Thor supplied, shocking everyone into silence.

“Excuse me,” Clint finally said. “Those are real?”

Thor nodded. “Aye. They are very powerful and dark magic, latching onto a person’s very soul,” he said gravely.

“Well that sounds wonderful,” Tony muttered into his coffee cup.

“How do we break it?” Steve asked, throwing a concerned glance at Tony.

Thor shook his head. “I do not know. Each spell acts differently according to the rules inlaid by the caster. That is all I know on the matter unfortunately.”

“It would probably be safe to assume that if you get close to him we’ll have a repeat of today,” Natasha finally spoke up. Tony was loving the situation more and more.

“You’ll have to be off the field when he shows up then,” Steve orders.

“Yippee.”

“Tony,” Steve snapped, exasperated, “would you please take this seriously?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Tony exploded at the super soldier, “why don’t you try having the irresistible urge to fuck one of our enemies, and then judge me!”

Steve glared at him but stayed silent. Tony let out a noise of disgust and headed for his room. He really didn’t care that they would talk about him after he left. Let them. He just really wanted to be left alone right now.

 

Of course, it didn’t help that when he finally was alone all Tony could think about was Loki. As soon as he let his mind wonder he could feel the phantom touch of Loki’s hands on his skin. He imagined the Trickster’s lips trailing a path down his body, teasing and sucking. Tony unzipped his pants, palming his hardening cock. His fingers were not his own. They were Loki’s, the Trickster hovering over him with that wicked smile that promised oh so many things. Loki barely touched him at first, his fingers just brushing against Tony’s cock until Tony was writhing against the sheets. Tony let Loki’s name fall from his lips over and over again. He whined, wanting more contact, but Loki’s fingers danced away. The hand moved to his balls, and Tony gasped loudly at the sudden sensation. “Please, please make me come,” Tony whispered to the empty room.

The Trickster finally took pity on him and began fisting Tony in earnest. Tony thrust upward, begging so prettily. Loki rewarded him by whispering such dirty nothings in his ear that even Tony felt as if he should blush. Through it all a calloused hand kept working him, Loki’s thumb occasionally rubbing over the tip of Tony’s cock, brushing away drops of precum. Loki leaned down, whispered one word in the form of an order. Tony didn’t dare disobey. He came screaming Loki’s name, his eyes shut tight as pleasure washed over him.

When he finally opened his eyes again Tony was alone.

/

It was only three days before Tony’s phone rang with Fury on the other end, demanding Tony take care of some nuisance since all the other Avengers were busy. In that time Tony had been ordered not to put the suit on, and he hadn’t. In truth he was scared to, scared that it would end up with him fucking another enemy. What if it wasn’t just Loki Amora’s magic made him lust for? What if it was anyone he fought with? When the spell had washed over him he had been completely unable to control his lust. It had taken over his body and his mind. Tony had no desire to feel like that again, no matter how great the sex had been. He couldn’t allow himself to lose control like that again.

So he hesitated, which led to Fury yelling at him again until Tony relented and said he would take care of the situation. With a sharp, “Good. Now move your ass. You’ve wasted enough time,” Fury hung up, and Tony suited up.

He couldn’t help the smile that came over his face when he felt the armor around him again. The suit and he really were one, and not being in it was like having an arm and a leg cut off. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he took off, his fear left behind on the ground. In the suit Tony felt safe, he felt powerful. This was what he needed.

But the fear came crashing back against him when he saw who was causing the nuisance. Well, it wasn’t so much ‘causing a nuisance’ as ‘running from an insane Trickster who apparently just wanted a cup of coffee.’ Loki sat by the window calmly drinking a latte, or whatever frou-frou drink Norse gods ordered from coffee shops. A book was propped open in his hand as he ignored the terrified baristas. There was even a goddamn blueberry muffin sitting on a plate in front of him.

When Tony landed heavily on the other side of the window, Loki looked up at the sound of the suit’s repulsors, a dangerous look in his eyes. Tony had to make sure his heart was still beating because he was pretty sure that look could kill. The Trickster didn’t move, so of course that left Tony to actually walk into the café as Iron Man. (He could have just blasted through the window, but there was that whole wanton destruction thing Steve and Fury kept talking to him/yelling at him about.)

“Haven’t you got anything better to do?” Tony asked. He tilted his head toward the back door, indicating for the baristas to leave.

“I was doing nothing wrong,” Loki responded, his eyes back on his book.

“Except inducing panic in the populace.”

“Such big words. I’m impressed you managed to retain their meanings.” The book snapped shut. “Besides, it is not my fault the mortals scattered as soon as I ordered baked goods.”

“Oh yeah,” Tony mocked, even though the suit was feeling impossibly hot and his throat felt tight. “How stupid of them to run in terror at the sight of the guy who continually tries to enslave them.”

“Yes, very stupid, considering it was only one time I made such an attempt.”

His throat constricted when Loki stood, cutting off his reply. _‘Oh god,’_ Tony thought, _‘that’s the look from last time. I can’t do this again. I can’t-‘_ But Tony’s thoughts were cut off when Loki’s hand clamped down around his neck and he was slammed against a wood paneled wall. He gasped in shock as Loki’s magic washed over him and the smells of roasted coffee vanished, the wall against his bare back now plaster. Apparently Loki had no patience for the suit or clothing this time.

Loki took advantage of the inventor’s open mouth, silver tongue pillaging Tony’s mouth. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki, the magic surging through his veins demanded that he pull the Trickster as close to his own body as possible.

Loki moaned into Tony’s mouth as the inventor rolled his hips. One of the Trickster’s hands moved down, tracing Tony’s hipbone back across his ass and slipped a finger inside Tony. And thank you for magic, because Tony would have been pissed if Loki had tried to stretch him without lube…oil…magic juice? Whatever it was Loki had summoned last time.

“Mine,” Loki claimed before he bit down on Tony’s earlobe.

Tony gasped at the feel of teeth, digging his fingers into Loki’s hips in an attempt at retaliation. “We’re going to talk about that at some point.”

“Shut up.” Loki proceeded to ensure that Tony would obey by viciously attacking the inventor’s mouth with his own. At the same time he pushed two more fingers inside the other man, causing Tony to scream into his mouth. Tony could feel Loki grinning against his flesh.

Tony whined as Amora’s magic suddenly demanded attention throughout every inch of his body. It felt like an invasion, clouding his mind and controlling the movements of his body.

Look took a hold of Tony’s hand just long enough for it to be considered comforting before pinning it to the wall. He nipped against Tony’s jaw, more gentle than he had been with Tony before. “Stay with me, Stark.” Even his voice was less harsh than before, and if Tony paused to think about it he knew he’d freak out.

“Loki, fuck me.”

“Mmm, yes,” Loki’s fingers slipped free of Tony’s ass, “I do believe you are ready.”

Tony had fully expected to be fucked against the wall, but that apparently wasn’t what Loki had planned. Loki threw Tony to the side, where he landed on that bed he hadn’t cared to notice before with an oomph. Loki followed after like a prowling cat. He forced Tony onto his stomach with the inventor’s ass in the air, an offering for the God of Mischief; one Loki was all too willing to claim if the pressure against his entrance was anything to go by. Loki slowly pushed inside the inventor, waiting until Tony moaned and tried to impale himself deeper on the god’s cock before he really began to move.

After that Loki did seemed to do everything he could to make Tony come apart as quickly as possible. He remembered the right angle to thrust at, the sensitive spots of Tony’s skin, just where to place his lips to drive the Man of Iron to become a moaning, begging mess. When Tony was close Loki straighten, still thrusting into the inventor roughly, tangling his hand in Tony’s hair to keep his head still. “Goddamn it, Loki,” Tony cursed. He took his own cock in hand, pumping furiously. Unable to hold back any more he came across the sheets.

The bastard hadn’t even touched him and he’d still ended up coming all over the place. And on top of that Loki was still fucking him. “Come on, Loki. Come on.”

“Shut it, Stark,” Loki managed to choke out, his voice strained. He was so close now.

“Loki…”

“Ah!” Loki came with a shout, pulling out quickly and collapsing next to the inventor. “I did tell you to stay away from me.”

“Yeah, well blame Fury. He’s the one who called me out.” Tony was absolutely not cuddling up to the God of Mischief and sliding his leg against the other man’s. That was absolutely not what was happening.

Loki gave a hum from deep in his throat that had Tony’s heart jumping up into his.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Loki said casually, seemingly content to lie beside the inventor for the moment. “I just seems strange to me that your angry man would send you after knowing that it would end as it did when last we met.”

“Everyone else was busy.” It was the truth. But as soon as Tony had seen Loki he’d started questioning why Fury would send him of all people out, especially since Loki wasn’t throwing statues or blowing up cars.

“Of course they were.” Loki moved to get up, but Tony’s hand shot out to catch his wrist. The glare Loki shot down at him was just as terrifying as when Tony had landed outside the café. “What, Stark?”

“You’re trying to break this right?”

Loki scoffed. “What do you take me for? Of course I am.”

“Let me help.”

“And what help would you be?” Loki pulled his wrist from Tony’s grip and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. “This is a magical problem.”

“Considering you have yet to find a magical solution you might want to stop being such an ass and accept some help,” Tony countered.

“I should rip your tongue out, you arrogant mortal!”

“But you can’t.” He knew he was on dangerous ground, but that didn’t stop Tony from smirking at the god. “That’s the real reason you want this curse removed. As long as it is in place we’re going to be doing this instead of fighting each other. We can’t hurt each other, well not mortally anyways.”

“Oh, I can certainly still hurt you,” Loki whispered dangerously, leaning back over the bed. “You seem to rather enjoy it after all.”

“Quit your showiness, Peacock.” Tony sat up, closing the distance between them. “We’re in this together, as much as that sucks to admit.”

Tony held his ground as Loki stared him down. Whatever he saw in Tony at that moment it seemed to make him relent. He sat on the edge of the bed, posture slightly more relaxed, and voice no longer holding an underlying promise to flay Tony alive. “I believe you call them oxytocin and dopamine.”

Tony’s brows furrowed. He was going to do his best to ignore that oxytocin was also called the ‘love hormone.’ “Yeah. They’re chemicals the brain releases during sex. Well, dopamine is released at other times as well-“ The Trickster silenced him with a hand over Tony’s mouth.

“Whenever we see each other out bodies go into overdrive producing these chemicals. Aided by magic our bodies think that we are already in the process of intimate actions, and they turn against us until we find relief in one another. If we try to fight it, to deny our _need_ ,” Loki sounded like he was spitting up poison, “it will kill us. This curse is written into our souls.”

“Yeah. Thor said something about that. Also said it was difficult to break because the caster gets to set up the rules.”

“Yes.” Loki’s voice went harsh again at the mention of his not-brother. “Amora took her time in designing this spell. She’s had this trick up her sleeve for some time now. It is devised as a constantly shifting maze.”

“Which is why you haven’t been able to break it yet.” That earns him a glare. “Hey, I’m just stating fact. Stop that already!”

Loki did no such thing, continuing to glower. “The easiest way to break this curse would be to capture Amora and make her talk, as killing her would unlikely release us, but she is keeping herself well hidden.”

“That’s good to know,” Tony responded sarcastically. “So what’s the plan then?”

“You will attempt your science. I will use my magic. We may even stay away from one another.”

“May?”

Loki’s lips turned upward in that wicked smile Tony should not have found so exciting. He shivered when one of Loki’s hands trailed upwards across his thigh in a feather light touch. “I admit, taking my pleasure from your body has been rather enjoyable.”

That’s when Tony noticed that Loki’s cock was hard against his stomach again. Fuck gods and their godlike stamina. “Of course you do, but if we’re going another round you’re going to have to give me a bit more time, babe.”

“Put your mouth to better use, Stark.” Tony was suddenly sitting up. Before he could protest Loki’s god sized cock was in his mouth. He didn’t get a chance to show off his own talented tongue, Loki simply took. His fingers were twisted painfully in Tony’s hair, keeping the inventor’s head in place, as he kept thrusting into Tony’s mouth. He just kept going and going. Seriously, fuck Loki’s goddamn stamina.

Tony managed to slide his hand up Loki’s leg and squeezed his ass. Above him Loki growled but there was no falter in his brutal pace. But that didn’t deter the inventor. His other hand cupped Loki’s ass as well, messaging the Trickster’s cheeks. His fingers found and pressed against Loki’s entrance. Loki cursed, thrust in once more, and held Tony’s head in place as he spilled inside the other man’s mouth.

Tony swallowed as quickly as he could, but there was so much of it. When Loki finally pulled out of his mouth Tony was left gasping for breath. “Fuck you,” he choked out between gasps.

Loki said nothing. He stood over Tony, his glare not holding the same potency as before. His form seemed to shimmer, but stopped when Tony threw a pillow at him. “Don’t you dare you leave me here again! Take me back, you bastard.”

The Trickster sighed as if he was being terribly put out and waved his hand. Tony felt his magic surround him, and suddenly he was in Avengers Tower sitting on the couch next to Clint. The marks on his body, the dribble of cum out the side of his mouth and down his legs made it obvious what had happened.

/

Clint was the one to find him after Tony had shrugged off his team’s concern and sequestered himself in his shower. He didn’t turn around when he heard the balcony door open, or when Clint sat next to him. He did look down at the beer suddenly shoved under his nose though.

“Thanks,” he said lamely.

The archer nodded and handed him a church key so he could open the bottle. “Figured you’d need it.”

They sat in silence, just staring out over the city. It was right between awkward and comforting, but Tony was grateful for Clint’s presence. Tony’s beer was almost gone when Clint spoke again. “Steve ripped Fury a new one. I don’t think he was even that mad when he found out about the weapons being made from the Tesseract.”

Tony gave a noncommittal ‘huh’ and went back to his beer. Clint didn’t seem to mind that it looked as if he’d be having a one-sided conversation with himself. Tony hadn’t kicked him out yet and he took that as encouragement. “He wants you grounded until this thing is taken care of?”

“Steve or Fury?”

“Steve. Fury’s all too willing to exploit the situation.” He paused, looking down at the floor of the balcony, empty beer bottle passing absently from hand to hand. “That was a really crap thing he did to you today. If we’d known we’d have tried to stop him, or warned you, or something,” he trailed off. “You should have seen Steve and Thor when Fury said it didn’t matter because you enjoyed it. Thor called him a coward before Steve hung up, but I’m pretty sure he was only planning to build up from there.”

“I was wondering where that thunder storm from earlier came from.”

“Yeah, he wanted to come talk to you, but he figured it’d be better to wait until he had ‘regained control of my temper,’” Clint quoted. “Decided to go track down Amora.”

“Good luck with that.” Tony downed the last of his beer. “Loki’s been looking for her since this started without finding anything.”

“She doesn’t have a crush on Loki though,” the archer pointed out. “Maybe if Thor calls loudly enough she’ll think he’s finally coming to propose to her.”

Tony managed a weak smile at that, but from the look on Clint’s face one would think Tony had just told him he could have free ice cream for the rest of his life. “We’ll get you through this, Tony.”

“Thanks, Clint.” He sighed and leaned back in his seat. “I did manage to get Loki to tell me a little more about it.”

Clint looked at him wearily, anger lying just under the surface. “You trust him?”

Tony snorted. “Not at all. But considering he can’t kill us, well me really, if all he can do is fuck me when he gets too close, I don’t think he gave me any false info. Measures up to the tests Bruce ran now that I think about it.”

Clint grimaced and tried to drink from his bottle again, glaring down at it when he realized it was already empty. “Should have brought more up,” he muttered.

Tony wasn’t sure why he said it, especially to Clint of all people, but the words slipped out anyways. “I’m going to have to see him again.”

“What?” Clint sat up straighter, eyes locked on Tony. “Why?”

“If we do find a way to break this I’m going to have to tell Loki. Hell, it’ll probably go quicker if I somehow convince him to work with me.”

“You could just not tell him if we find out first.”

Tony gave a half chuckle even as he shook his head. “Can’t do that to him. I know he’s awful and everything, but I just can’t leave him like that.”

“You’re a better person than I am anyways.”

“Doubtful.”

“There’s got to be some other way,” Clint insisted. “One of us can be a go between or something. You don’t have to go through with this.”

“You really think that’ll work? He’s not likely to trust any of you.”

“Not exactly going to trust you either.”

“True, but with me there’s the added benefit of being fuck buddies…I guess. I’m not exactly sure what to call us…this. Fuck.”

Clint grumbled too softly for Tony to hear before he said, “This is really shitty, you know?”

“Yeah,” Tony sighed, “I know.”

/

Tony lasted five days before the desire in his veins sent him in search of companionship, namely a willing body to fuck through the night. He wouldn’t mind waking up to a warm someone either. At least for a moment he’d be able to pretend his life hadn’t descended into whatever the fuck it had now turned into. He wanted to blame Amora’s magic for continually making him think of the Trickster, but if he was going to be truthful with himself, which when the fuck did he start doing that, he wasn’t sure it was just magic causing his obsession anymore.

The music pulsed through him, hot bodies dancing up against his own. It gave him something else to focus on than the Trickster. It was loud, and wonderful, and so very, very distracting. The pulse of Amora’s magic beat in time with the music, allowing Tony to lie to himself that there was really only one sensation.

It only took a few minutes, but the magic grew stronger, until he could no longer ignore it. Tony stumbled away from the tangle of limbs, and right into the waiting arms of the one person he did not want to see tonight, but who he knew would be there anyways.

“Goddamn it.”

“It’s wonderful to see you too.” Loki’s voice was dripping sarcasm, but his hands were strong against Tony’s arms. They were warm…no! That’s not what he wanted for tonight! His life was spinning out of control, and for once he just wanted to feel that control again. He didn’t want nor need to submit to Loki tonight.

“Can’t we just fuck other people tonight?” The kick in Tony’s gut told him no, that was not going to work. Plus, the thought of Loki in someone else’s arms he found rather upsetting…When had he become so clingy?

“Do you hate my touch so much, Stark?” Loki sneered. His hands fell away from Tony’s arms. Tony wasn’t sure where he even found the will power to pull away. He knew he couldn’t have done it, not at this point.

 _‘Pull yourself together, Tony!’_ he mentally shouted at himself. _‘You’re being absolutely pathetic! It’s not like you can have a relationship with an assholeish war criminal anyways. God are you losing it.’_

“It doesn’t work that way.” Loki was examining his nails, acting as casual as Tony was not. Apparently he’d grown tired of the inventor’s silence. “We’re stuck with each other for tonight.”

“Why are you even here?”

Loki raised an eyebrow at the urgency in Tony’s voice. “The same as you, I presume.”

“No, no you’re not.” Tony was sweating and jerky. He could actually feel his calm absolutely shatter under Loki’s gaze. “Because every time this shit happens you take control. That’s fine, I can deal with that, feels fucking fantastic really. But tonight I really need to feel in control of something. I just want someone to fuck, and maybe wake up next to. And now that you’re here that’s not going to happen.”

Loki had the audacity to roll his eyes at Tony. “Why did you not simply say that was what you wanted?” he said more than asked before grabbing onto Tony’s arms again.

Tony felt the now familiar sensation of Loki’s magic surround him. The music was gone so suddenly it left an echo in his ears. Loki’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and he was falling forward onto soft sheets. This room felt different than the others Loki had taken him to, more homey and lived in, but he didn’t exactly take it in as there was a beautiful trickster shifting beneath him.

“You wished for a willing body to rut into,” Loki rolled his hips up against his own, causing Tony to groan when he felt how much Loki already wanted him, “well now that you have one what will you do?”

Tony crashed his lips against Loki’s, hand fumbling with the buttons on the shirt that had no right to be on the Trickster at the moment, and grinding their groans together, drawing satisfaction from the moan he pulled from Loki. The Trickster’s hands slid under Tony’s shirt, just touching and exploring the skin beneath. He drew away from Tony’s lips just long enough to rip the shirt off over the inventor’s head.

Tony moved from Loki’s lips to his jaw, trailing down as he pushed Loki’s shirt out of the way. Loki moaned and ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. He grinned against the Trickster’s skin, loving that he was finally able to show Loki he wasn’t the only one with a talented mouth.

He ran his hands down Loki’s sides, kissing the skin just above where the Trickster’s pants sat low on his hips. “Stark,” Loki whined, thrusting his hips upward.

Tony pinned them to the bed, grinning down cheekily at the other man. “Nu-uh, pretty boy. We play this my way tonight.”

Loki’s lips split into a smirk. “Oh?” His voice was pure sex. The Trickster flicked open the button on Tony’s jeans, drawing down the zipper tortuously slow. “You think me attractive?” With the zipper down he discovered that Tony Stark did not wear pants, fingers lazily gliding over Tony’s hard cock.

He leaned down so his lips where just above the Trickster’s, thrusting into his hand. “Very, and you know it.”

Loki’s grin told him that of course he knew it, so Tony took it upon himself to kiss away that smirk. His lips were back on Loki’s neck, sucking on his pulse, as he messed with the ties on Loki’s pants. (Why did he insist on wearing clothing that was so difficult to take off?) “Tony,” Loki breathed out. It was a beautiful sound and Tony was determined to make the Trickster say his name like that again.

“Hips up, babe,” he ordered. Loki complied, and Tony finally had a gorgeous, naked Trickster beneath him. “And now,” Tony leaned over Loki’s cock, smirking when it twitched as Tony place a soft kiss against the tip, “you’re going to see just how much pleasure my mouth can give you.”

Loki’s legs fell further apart, his breath hitching as Tony started to lick up and down the length of his cock. Tony took the tip into his mouth, sucking gently. Loki tried to thrust up into his mouth, but Tony pinned his hips to the bed again. Loki released a noise half way between a whine and a growl. He went down further, swirling his tongue, drawing those lovely moans from Loki.

He released Loki’s cock with a loud pop, Loki glaring down at him. “We got lube, babe?”

It showed how aroused Loki was that he did not threaten him for the affectionate name. The Trickster let one arm fall heavily to the side, a draw on the nightstand suddenly opening, and a bottle of lube flying into Loki’s hand. Tony took it from his hand, their fingers wrapping together for a brief moment, rewarding him with a quick kiss.

He squeezed some out onto his hand, dipping his fingers in it before returning to Loki’s cock. This time he sucked in earnest, pressing a finger inside Loki. Above him Loki moaned, and Tony got to hear his name fall from those lips again. Tony moved slowly, not wanting Loki to come just yet. Another finger joined the first. Loki’s breath hitched, and he moved to fuck himself deeper on Tony’s fingers. Tony grinned around the cock in his mouth, pressing down on the spot again. Loki actually whined.

“Stark, fuck me now. I’m ready.”

Tony slowly moved up, letting Loki’s cock fall from his mouth again. “You sure?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

“Of course I’m sure,” Loki snapped. Tony pressed against his prostate again, reducing the Trickster to a moaning mess for a moment. “Fuck me,” Loki repeated, absolutely breathless.

Tony relented, coating his cock with a generous amount of lube. He pressed against Loki’s entrance, the Trickster growling when Tony didn’t press in immediately. But Tony was determined to go slow, to drive Loki crazy. “Ready?” he asked. As much as he tried to keep a straight face his eyes gleamed with mischief.

“Stark, if you don’t fuck me right this instant I will defenestrate you again.”

“Now, now, threats won’t get you anywhere.” Tony cut off Loki’s response by finally sliding into him, moaning at the tight heat that surrounded him. “God, you feel amazing.”

“Stark, if you don’t move-“

“Yeah, yeah, windows, me, falling.” Tony almost completely pulled out, thrusting back in slow and deep. “You’ve got to lighten up babe.” He thrust in again, and again, searching for that one spot that would drive Loki crazy. The god was only too willing to let Tony know when he brushed against it, gasping and squirming beneath him.

“Harder.”

“I don’t think so.” Tony kissed the Trickster’s collar bone. “I told you we go my pace tonight.”

“Stark-“

“Say my name and I might decide to reward you.”

“Stark-“

“Nope. Wrong.” They both moaned when Tony thrust in again.

Loki bit his lip and turned his head away, refusing to look at the inventor. Tony took the opportunity to attack Loki’s neck with his lips. He kept at the same pace even though every fiber of his being just wanted to fuck Loki into the mattress. But he was determined to hold out longer than Loki.

Just when he was about to relent and give Loki what he wanted, the Trickster moaned and thrust his hips up. “Tony, Tony fuck me.”

“That’s what I was waiting for,” he whispered against the god’s neck. He picked up his pace, fucking Loki deep and hard and fast. Loki gasped, nails digging into Tony’s back as “Tony, yes, yes, Tony,” fell in whispers from the Trickster’s lips.

He reached between them to wrap a hand around Loki’s cock and began jerking him off. Loki thrust up into his hand, moaning Tony’s name. Yes, yes, this is exactly what he wanted, what he needed, to have the Trickster come apart by his hand. “Come for me, Loki.”

Loki gasped, nails biting deeper into Tony’s back and body tensing up as he obeyed Tony’s order. The Trickster clenched around him and it was more than he could take. “Loki,” he moaned as he thrust in once more, spilling inside the god.

He collapsed on top of Loki, the god wrapping arms around him, running fingers through Tony’s hair. Tony couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed how low Loki’s body temperature was before.

Loki surprised him when he asked, “Better now?”

“Yeah.” Tony forced himself to move off the Trickster, keeping his head against Loki’s shoulder. “That’s exactly what I needed. I think Amora’s spell is getting weaker.” They hadn’t completely lost their heads and attacked each other like they had the first time after all, so it wasn’t a completely out there hypothesis.

“Hmm, it does seem that way. It is most likely something passive we are doing than it weakening over time.”

“Maybe it weakens every time we have sex.”

Loki snorted. “That’s exactly what Amora wanted us doing. Why would she make that the solution?”

“Don’t know, but it couldn’t hurt to try.”

“Tony-“

Tony absolutely did not feel giddy that Loki had used his first name. Absolutely not. “I’m just saying- Christ your toes are cold!”

“Go to sleep,” Loki ordered, stressing each word.

Okay, so Loki had a surprisingly low body temperature, and he was an asshole, and a drama queen. But Tony found that having the Trickster next to him made him happy. He decided to think about the implications of that when he woke.

/

He really should have expected to wake up to Loki’s cock in his ass. Really, he should have. He groaned when Loki thrust in slowly, trying to press himself even more against the body at his back.

“Finally awake?” Loki’s slightly breathless voice tickled against his neck, sending a shiver through Tony.

“Good morning to you too,” Tony gasped out. He reached back to grip at Loki’s hip, pushing himself down, wanting Loki’s cock deeper inside him.

Loki batted his hand away, kissing Tony’s neck. “No, Stark. You know better than that by now.” He continued at his torturously slow pace, but he did reach around to wrap a hand around Tony’s cock.

Tony whined, both at the sensation, and because Loki had called him Stark. “I thought we were past the whole ‘Stark’ issue. Seriously, is it going to kill you if you call me Tony?”

“Might.” Loki delivered a particular hard thrust that had both of the groaning.

“You’re a brat.”

“And you are annoying.”

“You love it.” It ended in a gasp as Tony’s orgasm overtook him and he spilled across the sheets.

Loki moaned as Tony clenched around him, giving a few more lazy thrusts before he came inside the inventor. “You are lucky I find your body enjoyable.”

“You find all of me enjoyable,” Tony countered. “Fuck, morning sex is great.”

“Mm, yes. You seem more…yourself today.”

Tony stretched, using the movement to shift closer to Loki. The god rolled his eyes but allowed it. “Yeah, like I said, was exactly what I needed.” He stared up at the ceiling for a moment. “What are we going to do now?”

Loki sighed and sat up. “I should send you back.”

“Wait. We need to talk. Amora’s spell is weakening. We need to figure out whatever we’re doing to weaken it so we can keep doing it.”

“And yet it still has a hold on us. We still ended up sleeping together last night, and this morning. If we remain close our desire for each other will eventually overwhelm us again.”

“First off, you need a phone. Secondly, okay.”

Loki stared at him as if Tony had grown a second head. “Okay?”

“Yeah. We need to figure this out, and I’m fine with getting sexy times on the side.” He put on his cheeky grin and wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

Loki looked, well not exactly startled, but Tony couldn’t think of another word that could explain that expression. “Very well,” the Trickster finally said. “But if you wish to talk I shall be in the kitchen.”

Loki cooking? Tony had to see that. So he dragged himself out of the bed, followed the still naked god to the kitchen, who then made him an omelet. They went over their actions, trying to figure out what could cause the curse’s declining strength, but besides constant sex there really wasn’t much. So they fucked in the kitchen, and then again in the bed, and once more in the shower.

They hadn’t really accomplished anything, but after Loki teleported him back to the Tower and he was curling up in his own bed, he really couldn’t consider the day wasted.

/

Tony groaned when JARVIS turned on the morning news, pulling the covers up over his head. “Good morning, sir.”

“Arhhgsjjjff.”

“So very eloquent, sir.”

“Not today, Jarv.”

Somewhere near his head his phone rang and Tony groaned again. His hand fumbled around the sheets, looking for the device. When he finally found it he answered without looking at the number, giving a groggy hello for a greeting.

“Good morning to you to, lover.” He said the endearment jokingly, but Tony was too focused on the voice to fully realize what was being said.

“Loki?” Tony sat up, quickly waking up.

Loki chuckled softly, rich and deep. “You did say I needed one of these devices.”

Tony couldn’t help but smirk. “That I did. What’s up, lovely?”

“Up? Is that another one of your mortal sayings? No matter,” Loki’s voice turned serious. “Thor has returned. He has, as expected, also failed to find Amora. There are a few more things I can try, but…” he trailed off with a sigh.

“You’re going to be off the grid for a bit,” Tony finished for him.

“Yes. Amora’s magic will demand we be near one another. Things could get rather painful the next few days.”

Amora’s magic swelled at Loki’s words, writhing like a living thing trying to dig into his mind. And then the sensation was gone as quickly as it had come. “I could come with you.” He tried his best to hide the tremor in his voice, but he was sure Loki had heard it.

“No, it is best if you work on breaking this using your own skills. I will do my best not to take too long. It will cause me pain as well.”

“Of well, we don’t want that.”

“No, it’d be such a tragedy.” Loki chuckled again. “I will visit you when I return. Try not to get yourself killed before then.”

“Well it’s not exactly on my to do list, but you never know.”

Tony could hear Loki roll his eyes. “You are insufferable, Tony.” And then he hung up.

/

When Tony made his way down to the communal kitchen Thor was sulking at the table. “Friend Tony, I have failed to find the Enchantress,” he announced mournfully when he became aware of Tony’s presence.

“Well you tried, buddy. That’s the thing that counts.” He walked over to the fridge and pulled out the cranberry juice, unscrewing the top and drinking straight from the bottle.

“But you are still connected to my brother,” Thor protested. His large shoulders slumped even further and he had that horribly depressed puppy face. “I believe you would be good for him, but-“

“Whoa there, big guy.” Tony held up his hands, eyes wide. “You think it’s a good idea for your brother and I to be hooking up, as in more than just sex? Cause really, I don’t see that ending well. I don’t do relationships, and he’d probably throw me out a window again.”

Thor stayed silent for a long moment, staring at Tony with those intense eyes. What was it with Asgardians and their damned eyes? Tony really hoped it was only a Thor and Loki thing. “You are more alike than I believe you realize. But Loki,” he sighed heavily before continuing, “my brother, he is consumed by anger. He needs someone to show him that his anger will destroy him, but that someone cannot be me. He has heard my words, but he will not listen to them.”

“Thor, I…I don’t think I can do what you want. I don’t-“

“Do feelings,” Thor cut him off. “That is a lie, my friend.”

Tony stood there, gaping at Thor. For once the great Tony Stark had been struck speechless. He did nothing to stop Thor when the Asgardian stood from the table and walked out of the room. “I will return to Asgard tomorrow to see if my father or Heimdall have any new news of Amora’s whereabouts,” the Thunderer called over his shoulder.

 Tony stayed there, trying to process Thor’s words, drinking his juice. He wasn’t sure how long he had been there when Bruce came in and glared at him for drinking all the cranberry juice. “Tell you what, Brucie, help me run some tests and I’ll get you an extra fridge just for juice.”

/

“You are not getting out of this, Tony. You’ve skipped the last three events.”

“I was kidnapped by an insane Norse god.”

“That was once.” Pepper went to his closet and began choosing a suit. “The other times were because you locked yourself in the lab. Not tonight, Tony. You’re coming. Now go take a shower.”

“But Pep!”

Pepper turned to glare at him, silently telling him that there would be no argument. Tony sighed, knowing it was useless to fight with Pepper on this anymore. “Fine, but I’m wearing the tie with the Iron Man helmets on it.”

/

It was boring. Boring, boring, boring. Tony had no idea what the charity was for and he didn’t really care. He wished he could just write the check and be done with it. But for some reason his presence was required at these things, and this one was especially boring. Has he mentioned yet that is was boring?

He smiled and laughed at something an older gentleman said, excusing himself to grab at drink at the bar. Thankfully there actually was a bar this time. Tony shuddered at the memory. That was when he felt the pain in his chest lessen. It had settled there ever since Loki had left almost a week ago now. Amora’s magic came with barely a tingle this time. A stupid spread across his face. Loki was back.

_‘Is this what having Spidey sense is like? Except it’s focused on Loki, so I guess it would be Loki sense.’_

“You seem happy. I’m surprised. I thought I would find you out of your mind with boredom,” a smooth voice said behind him.

Tony turned, still grinning. “Just happy to see you, darling. Although I don’t think Fury will be, and you can be sure he’ll have SHIELD agents here.” His eyes ran up and down Loki lithe form. The god looked good in a suit, really, really good. Tony thought it would look good on the floor of his bedroom too.

Loki smirked, taking a step closer to Tony. Their arms were almost touching now. “Good for us then that you are the only one who can recognize me.”

“Wha- Right, magic. Well I guess sometimes it can be useful.”

“You do seem to enjoy it in bed,” Loki said casually.

“Hmm, like I said, sometimes. So, if they can’t see you as you, what do you look like then?”

Loki slid his arm through Tony’s, leaning heavily against the inventor’s side. “A large breasted bimbo no one will question seeing you leave with.”

“Oh you are brilliant.” Tony chuckled as Loki began to drag him away from the crowd. “I missed you.”

Loki and Tony both seemed surprise that Tony had actually said it. “Did you?” Loki asked, a strange note in his voice.

“Well, yeah. I never realized how much witty banter was missing from my life,” Tony said it like a joke, trying to brush it off. “Clint tries, he really does, but sometimes it’s just so easy to run circles around him.”

“Ah, Barton,” Loki said with mock fondness, leaving the rest unspoken.

“I’m guessing there was no luck finding Amora.”

“No.” Loki’s hand tightened around his arm, obviously agitated by his failure. Okay, time to change the subject.

“So where are we going anyways?” They were well away from the party now, in some hallway. Tony really hadn’t been paying too much attention, just letting Loki lead him. There was no one around. Tony really hoped that meant they were about to teleport to some bed where they’d spend at least the next day.

“Right here,” Loki growled, slamming Tony against the wall hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs. Loki’s lips were on his jaw, his hands loosening Tony’s belt and pushing his pants down.

“Someone’s eager.” Tony gasped. Loki bit the inventor’s ear lobe in response. Drawing a deep breath of air back into his lungs, Tony launched to reciprocate the pleasure being piled on him. “Did you miss me too?”

“Shut up, Stark,” Loki growled, grinding their hips together.

“Is that going to be your new catchphrase?” Tony gasped out. “Cause I gotta say, it’s not that good. Shit, I take it back. Hate magic.” Loki just grinned against his neck as his magic continued to stretch Tony. The magic pressed up against his prostate, reducing Tony to a gasping, moaning mess. “Fuckin’ hate it.”

“I really don’t think you do,” Loki said, his words emphasized by the vicious twist of magic inside Tony. The inventor sagged against Loki, held up only by the god’s strong arms. “You are beautiful like this, wanton and _mine_.”

The god entered him without warning, causing Tony to throw his head back and gasp out Loki’s name. “Fuck, Loki, just, just, fuck,” he whispered as Loki pounded into him. It was quick, and rushed, and exactly what he needed after being denied the Trickster for so long.

“That’s it, Tony.” Loki lips were on his skin. All he could do was hold onto the Trickster’s shoulders. “Moan for me, pet.”

Tony hated to admit it, but that’s exactly what he did. Loki felt so good inside him, filling him, completing him. He loved this. He loved…

Loki’s hand on his cock drove everything else from his mind. He pulled Loki into a sloppy kiss as he felt his orgasm coming closer, screaming his release into the god’s mouth. Loki fucked him through it, pounding Tony into the wall while the inventor basked in post climax pleasure. “Come on, babe,” Tony whispered. “Come on.”

Loki came with a growl, face buried against Tony’s neck as he attempted to catch his breath. It was surprisingly comfortable being trapped between the wall and Loki’s body. Tony ran his fingers through Loki’s hair and the Trickster sighed.

He pulled away from Tony reluctantly. “It seems you have a party to return to.”

“Nooooo,” Tony whined.

The smile that slowly slid across Loki’s face sent a shiver of desire through Tony. “But my dear Man of Iron, the sooner you return the sooner you can make your excuses and leave. Do try not to keep me waiting very long.” He pulled his pants back up and turned to leave, but stopped mid step when he was halfway down the wall. “Oh, and do tell your bodiless servant not to sound the alarm on me. It would not be very conductive to what I have planned for you tonight.” In a swirl of green magic Loki vanished.

Before returning to the party Tony called JARVIS to warn him he’d have a guest that night. He probably should have been worried about Loki being in the Tower, but he couldn’t bring himself to be.

Tony was just grateful Loki had decided to clean him up before he had left. That would have been embarrassing. Not that anyone would be surprised, but still, Tony had some principles after all.

/

Thor turned to the blond woman as her bodyguard crumpled to the ground. Heimdall had caught sight of Amora for a brief moment when she and the Executioner had traveled to Vanaheim, but it was long enough for Thor to track her down. The Executioner had attacked him as soon as he arrived, but he was no match for the wrath of the Thunderer.

“Thor, my love.” Amora backed away from him, terror in her eyes.

Thor raised Mjolnir, pointing it at the woman. “You will remove the curse on my brother and Tony Stark.”

“I cannot do that. No!” she shrieked when a small strike of lightening broke off, nearly hitting her head. “No! I tell you truly, I cannot remove it. There is only one way to break the curse.”

“Tell me,” Thor growled.

Amora shook her head. “It does not matter. They will never break it.”

The wind picked up, lightening crashing onto the ground around them. Thor was pure fury. “Tell. Me. I will not repeat myself again, Enchantress.”

Amora took a deep breath, her eyes blazing. She forced herself to stand straight. “Love.”

The storm relented somewhat in Thor’s confusion. “What?”

“The curse will only break if they fall in love with one another. Stark may latch onto Loki, but eventually he will grow old and wither away. And when Loki is denied his mortal he will fade and die as well.”

“You think them incapable of loving each other? You do not know them Amora.”

“Oh no, I think Loki incapable of loving the Man of Iron. He is a monster. He will never love anyone,” Amora said viciously.

Lightening struck the ground next to her, causing the Enchantress to shriek again. “Hold your tongue, Enchantress. You know nothing. Your curse will be broken, and soon.”

“Your love for Loki blinds you to his nature!” Amora called after him.

But Thor was finished with her. He called for Heimdall to open the Bifrost, leaving Amora to her anger.

/

Tony lost track of how many days he and Loki had sequestered themselves in Tony’s room. Food would show up at the door every few hours, and a lot of alcohol was drunk. Appalled at Loki’s lack of Midgardian pop culture Tony had instigated mandatory movie time. Oh, and of course there was a lot of sex being had.

Neither one felt Amora’s magic in their veins anymore. They didn’t talk about it, but it didn’t stop them from wanting one another. The thrill Tony felt when Loki kissed him was all natural now. During the hours when Loki actually fell asleep he’d sometimes stay up thinking about their fucked up relationship, because really, he couldn’t deny that it was a relationship anymore.

And as fantastic as the sex was, it wasn’t Tony’s favorite thing. Loki actually challenged him. Bruce was great, he loved Bruce, but Bruce liked to be left alone when he worked. The other scientist was still coming out of his shell so the banter Tony took so much pleasure in was rare. But Loki, Loki’s skilled tongue was already ready with a remark that had Tony’s heart racing, the gears of his mind turning, and his pants growing tight…when he wore pants anyways.

He was walking back toward the bed, having placed their plates outside the door, when he grasped just how much he enjoyed Loki’s company. He wanted the Trickster to stay with him, to keep challenging him. Now that he had found it Tony didn’t know if he could give up whatever the fuck he and Loki and created together. He wanted Loki to stay with him.

“Tony?”

He looked toward the bed where Loki laid on top of the sheets. The Trickster raised an eyebrow when Tony just stood there staring at him. He was an ass, he was damaged and broken, and angry, and vengeful, and sometimes he just pissed Tony off so much, and he was so very flawed, but Tony loved him.

The realization came crashing down on Tony so hard it took his breath away. He turned toward Loki, the curious/concerned look on his face let him know how strange the one on his own much be. “I’m in love with you.” He could hardly believe it was true, let alone that he had said it.

Loki stayed unnaturally still. Tony held his breath, not sure what to expect. When Loki moved it was with catlike grace. He knelt on the edge of the bed, reaching out to pull Tony close to him. Loki’s lips brushed almost tentatively over Tony’s before the inventor reciprocated the action. He deepened the kiss into something Tony was more used to, but it was still different from before. This time it contained feelings of more than lust. Loki wasn’t going to say the words back to him. Even now, with something like this, he wasn’t sure if his words would be believed. So he must fall back on action. This was how Loki let him know he loved Tony.

Loki pulled him back onto the bed, laying down against the sheets with Tony settling between his legs. They barely broke the kiss during the movement. Their hands explored each other as if they never had before, their flesh pressed together. Tony knew how this went; he’d done it enough times by now. And yet, adding this insane feeling to the mix made it completely different.

Loki was still stretched from their last round of activity. His hand reached between them to Tony’s cock, oil magically coating the other man’s member. When Tony entered him Loki let out a breathless moan in the sound of Tony’s name. He kissed along the god’s clavicle, waiting until Loki rolled his hips, that silent demand for Tony to move.

It wasn’t gentle. It was still passionate, and angry, and everything they were. But this time, as Tony thrust into the Trickster, and Loki wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist, this time they let go.

Tony could tell by Loki’s moans that the god was close. He reached down between them, pumping Loki in time with his thrust. “Beautiful,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss the god again.

“Friend Tony!” The door of his bedroom slammed open. “I found the Enchantress! She has told me how to break the curse.” The volume of his voice steadily went lower as he processed the scene in front of him.

“That’s. Great. Buddy. But. I’m. Kinda. Busy. At the. Moment.” Each word was another thrust inside Loki. Loki seemed perfectly content to ignore Thor, repeating “Tony, close, so close, Tony,” over and over again. Tony turned his full attention back to the Trickster. “I know, babe. Come for me. Come on, babe.”

Loki came with a cry, thrusting up into Tony’s hand. “Tony!”

“Christ Loki!” Tony swore as Loki tightened around him. That was it for Tony. He fucked Loki through his orgasm, pulled out, and collapsed next to Loki.

Loki curled up at his side, but Tony hadn’t forgotten about the Thunderer barging in. He turned his head to the side to see Thor still standing there. “You just watched us finish? Didn’t figure you for that kind of guy, Thor.”

“This is not the first time I have caught my brother with a bedmate.”

“I don’t think I needed to know that.” He absently ran his fingers through Loki’s hair, causing the god to purr and nuzzle against his neck.

“Make it go away,” Loki sighed.

“Now, now, babe. He did say Amora told him how to break the curse. Not that we really need it at this point…” Tony trailed off at the strange look that had crossed Thor’s face. “What?”

“You are in love.”

Tony and Loki shared a look before Tony turned back to Thor. “Yeah, you could say that. But how did you know?”

“That was the only way to break the curse, if you two were to fall in love. Which you have if you no longer need to know how to break it.”

“Yes, wonderful,” Loki muttered into Tony’s shoulder. “Now go away.”

“I am happy for you brother.” Thor smiled, ignoring Loki’s grumpy mood. “Amora thought it the perfect counter curse. She did not think you capable of love.”

“Because I’m a monster.” Loki rolled over, every muscle in his body tense.

“Brother-“

“I am not your brother.” Loki’s voice was dangerously even.

Tony caught Thor’s eye and mouthed, ‘I’ll take care of it.’ Thor gave a loud sigh, but nodded and left the two alone.

He poked Loki’s leg with his toe. “You’ve got to stop doing that. He’s trying.”

“I don’t care.”

“Yes, you do.” Tony rolled over, sliding an arm over Loki’s waist to draw them close. He kissed Loki’s tense shoulders. “You just don’t want anyone to think you do.”

“And you think you know me so well?”

“Better than you think.” He let silence settle between them, rubbing small circles on Loki’s hipbone. Eventually Loki began to relax under the treatment. “Better.”

“No.” He was pouting. Tony didn’t even have to see his face to know that he was pouting. “But we are heading in that direction.”

“Good.” Tony placed another kiss on Loki’s shoulder before reaching for Loki’s cock, savoring the sound of Loki’s surprised gasp. “Cause I figured since we were interrupted last time that means we have to go another round.”

Loki pressed his hips back against Tony’s. “Mmm, I do believe you are correct.”

“I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

“Loved me. You love me.”

“Yeah, I really do.”

/

Clint was scowling. Tony could feel the archer’s eyes boring holes into the back of his head. Honestly, he wasn’t all that worried about it. He was on the couch watching the Star Trek movie, his head against Loki’s shoulder, occasionally taking handfuls of popcorn from the bowl sitting in the Trickster’s lap.

“It’s been three weeks. How much longer is it going to take to break this stupid curse?” they heard the archer hiss at whoever had just walked into the hallway between the living room and the kitchen.

“Clint,” Natasha sighed.

“No! It’s been three weeks!”

“You just said that.” Natasha seemed less than impressed with the revelation.

“How are you not worried about the psycho who tried to _kill and enslave_ us living under the same roof? Which yeah,” he raised his voice to directly address the two on the couch, “why are you two near each other if it results in you going at it like rabbits?”

“You did not tell them yet?” Loki asked, completely innocent in both voice and face.

Tony rolled his eyes, giving Loki a silent message that he wasn’t buying it for one second. “You know I haven’t.”

“Told us what?” That was Natasha. Ah, right, best not to mess with her.

“We broke the curse already,” Tony said casually.

“What!?!” Clint shirked.

“Wow, I didn’t know anyone’s voice could go that high,” Tony commented while Loki chuckled.

“Tony,” Natasha said warningly.

“What’d he do now?” Bruce asked from the kitchen. Steve’s blond head popped around the corner to see what was going on as well. Great, almost the whole team-and there came Thor, walking into the living room, obviously having just showered.

“What is going on?” Thor asked, a concerned look crossing his features as he looked between Tony and Loki and the rest of the Avengers.

“Apparently those two,” Clint gestured angrily at the two on the couch, “already broke the curse!”

“Aye,” Thor said, as if it was obvious knowledge. “About three weeks past.”

“What?” Clint shirked again.

Tony took a deep breath. He sat up to kneel on the couch, his hands on the back of the couch. “Okay, here’s the thing.” He looked down to Loki who was keeping his eyes on the TV, offering absolutely no support. “We hung out a lot during this whole curse thing, obviously. I mean what else are you going to do during recovery time?”

“Tony, rambling,” Bruce pointed out, rubbing his temples.

“Right. Okay. So, during this hanging out we discovered that we don’t hate each other as much as we thought we did, and well, Loki’s kind of my boyfriend now.”

His announcement was met with silence. Thor was the only one who seemed the slightest bit pleased. Tony started to squirm, but Loki lightly ran a hand up and down his leg beneath the sight of the couch. It did reassure him somewhat, but Loki wasn’t the one facing down the stares of four angry Avengers…although he had done that before…

“What do you mean kind of?” Natasha asked. Her voice was calm but Tony had the feeling he was about to have a dagger thrown at him.

“Okay, he _is_ my boyfriend,” Tony clarified.

“Tony, are you sure about this?” Bruce finally asked.

Tony nodded, a stupid little smile twitching his lips upward. “Yeah, I am.”

“Loki.” Bruce waited until the Trickster finally tore his eyes away from the TV. “You hurt him and the other guy is going to do more than throw you around like a rag doll. Understood?”

“Perfectly.” The muscle in Loki’s jaw twitched, but beyond that he seemed perfectly calm.

“Considering you haven’t blown anything up in more than a month now, I’m willing to see how this plays out,” Natasha said, shocking everyone.

“Nat!”

“I didn’t say I was happy about it, Clint, but I’d much rather have this than him out there causing destruction. But,” she pointed a knife at the Trickster, and Tony had no idea where that had come from, “you do anything I think is harmful to the Avengers and I will make you regret it.”

“I don’t really approve of this,” Steve added, “but I think we can try it.”

“Of course we can, it’s my Tower,” Tony muttered quietly so that only Loki could hear him. Loki chuckled and pulled him down for a kiss.

“Ick! No! Gross!” Clint shouted. He glared at Loki when the god simply raised an eyebrow at him. “I don’t like you.”

“I assure you, the feeling is mutual.”

Tony elbowed him in the side. “Play nice.”

“If you two don’t go around doing that in the public areas then I guess I have to be all right with this, considering everyone else has gone insane,” Clint said as he went to the fridge to pull out a beer.

“Seconded,” Steve said.

“I believe we can accommodate that.”

“We can?” Tony was less than happy with that condition. He was going to kiss, and hug, and fuck Loki wherever he wanted. That was his plan anyways.

“Come now my love, we are not the only ones living in this Tower.” Tony recognized the mischief in Loki’s voice and smirked. “It would be very rude of us after all,” he added before kissing Tony deeply, the two falling down to lie across the length of the couch.

“What did I just say!?! Fucking sluts!”

Tony just grinned, meeting Loki’s own smirk, and pulled him back down for another passionate kiss.

“When it comes to his lovers, my brother has never learned the meaning of discretion.”

“You think?”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need a break from smut after this. :/


End file.
